


Disguise

by ashnok



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, Gen, Multi, Natucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashnok/pseuds/ashnok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real World!AU. Natasha is a cop while Bucky is probably a criminal, a killer, what happens when Natasha laid her eyes on him? All your favorite characters are here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, i just love the idea of Natucky, hahahaha

It has been a long day, full of walking and waiting and tireless taking pictures for Robert Pierce. Somehow Natasha Romanov wondered how she ended up like this, she really shouldn't have complained so much, she blew it up anyway. For god sake, why she decided to babysit this "still stagnating over his puberty and couldn't get out of it" young adult, actually son of senator Pierce and his restless friends, _friends, so called friends, poor boy he would realize high school fooling around won't construct friendships once they separate on different roads_. Forget about that, how did she make this decision anyway, _well, probably senator Pierce has personal  relationship with Captain Fury who forced her and her partner Steve Rogers to babysit his "oh look at me, i got seven death threatening emails" son during the election, seriously, death notes? seven? then why are you hanging around here, shouldn't you hide under your bed and suck on your bottle?_ Natasha rolled her eyes, she is fucking Detective Sergeant Not Babysitter Natasha Romanov, well, for what matters, she chose it anyway after "accidentally" shot a released suspect in their last case, she had to do everything she hated to suck up to Fury.

Walking behind the boys, she didn't dare to look at her partner Steve who has been dragged into her mistake, thought he might firing poison arrows out of his eyes which he would never. Trying to mediate her hidden guilt for him, she pulled his elbow a little bit, "that boy is definitely making me gay", her joke just got a response of a weak smile, well, that's better.

"What's the plan today, Red?", feeling vibration of her eardrum, Natasha raised her head from her PSP, wanted to rip Robert Pierce's face off for torturing her feet and ears. "Well I'm planning to write your names in my diary and draw little pink hearts around and cry out loud Robert i don't want these days to end", she said in a calm and steady voice that earned Robert's giggles.

She hates it when he called her Red, or anything, it took Steve 2 years to give her a nickname, widow, she likes that better, _but Red? what the hell is that? sounds like an innocent looking killer wearing a pastel rainbow print top that said "juicy" across the chest and winking her big blue eyes then stabbed a knife into her mission's chest._

"You got better things to do", Robert said slyly, "you drag me to a strip club."

Suddenly, Natasha liked Red then.


	2. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha met Bucky

"Steve, how filthy and also interesting is this place, the undisguised desires, the heated gazes, the spreading of the sexual objectification of women. How pathetic is that, men are lost in illusory dominance, women are forced to be sex objects under their gazes..."

"Yeah just enjoy your eye feast or whatever then we can get out of here after the kid having fun and after they catch you as a weirdo."

"Come on, don't tell me you don't like it. I watched that stupid lingerie show the other day then i had a sex dream that night with two models, i mean, two sex bombs in my bed, who doesn't like it? Two more sexy male models would be even better."

"Nat, this place is changing you, oh wait, no, it's just revealing the way you are." Steve said in a mock seriousness.

Blocked by a middle aged bald guy, probably told his wife and daughter about this business trip,  _no, it should be a son, this guy doesn't deserve a daughter, he probably would molest...wait, i'll slap myself for being so evil, t_ alking to herself in her imagination realm, Natasha adjusted her sight from a dancer.

There she saw "her", a tall figure standing there, leaning on the wall sideways, revealing her sturdy figure, a figure that has been turning over in Nat's head ever since. She couldn't even see her face clearly, the giant body itself already drew all her attention. The second gaze, she figured it out and grabbed the edge of the couch to hold her laughter, that face could break the record of worst makeup ever for pretending to be a woman in high school drama club, "please, real woman won't make up like drag queens, the lipsticks clearly overdid too much and the lip liner just not covering the right place, and the blusher, oh forget about it". She wanted nothing right now but a heavy cleanser rainstorm on him, Him, she was definitely certain this womanlike is a man.

She noticed Robert on the left table was drooling over him. She could sense her eyes were rolling so hard that the white might move to the other side of her eyeballs. Yeah boobs she admitted, "but seriously? The crazy ugly makeup, and the boobs are definitely fake breast plate", she knew it from youtube and now she started worrying about the ophthalmologists of Robert. She thought anyone with not blind eyes could tell he is not a she, "you just can't trust a man's judgement", she had never been so firmly standing for this point of view. 

Robert was still around him and she could tell he was somehow annoyed with his body hunching subtly. He turned his head a little then she saw his eyes, that's when she felt something exotic rising upon her body, pure blue reminded her of catamount like tigers, she bet they would change to green when the light hit them, but his cute butt chin was almost babyish which didn't fit his grumpy look and grim eyes. She noticed his right hand, beautiful fingers, long and pale though his left hand was wrapped in gloves. She held back the desire to kiss his fingers to feel his skin. The quirky seductiveness he emanated suddenly closed out her complaints about Robert Pierce.

"What? You can always trust my judgement." Steve tilted his head back to her, clearly she had let out the last words loud enough to break through her head. "Oh you mean her or him?" Steve pointed to the direction of her sight, he noticed it too, sometimes she really admires his sensitive observation.

Natasha giggled, "guess i'm not the only sane person in this room" She might be a little harsh and mean, she always tried too hard to deny something when she wanted to accept something. "yeah, he's a disaster", talking to Steve or rather to herself.

Somehow she wanted to wipe away and tossed Robert in the toilet several steps behind the door, let him standing there alone with her only her watching from this corner of the club. Telepathically (she would like to say so) he walked forward and left Robert in disappointment. She laughed but not for long because he started to tilted his head at her direction, she felt heated along his sight then she got a little panic realizing she had been staring at him for too long.

"You stupid bitch, don't stare at him like that!" Natasha cursed herself in her inner thought, "don't stare, don't stare."

Normally she would feigned facetious and flighty when she realized that a quivering heat was galloping all over her body. But now she couldn't think sophisticatedly so she had to do with her instinct that is pretend you are doing something else. That's when she grabbed some candy on the table and stuffed them down her mouth in case her eyes was shooting burning holes in his face.

Natasha didn't stare at him anymore at least not in the eye and forced herself to contain completely blank. If anyone looked closely they would find her unusually passionate in a reticent way through her glowing eyes that she tried to hide under her empty face. Then Natasha realized he didn't look at her, felt relieved with somehow disappointment she failed to notice Steve wasn't by her side. The not long distance between him and her seemed like the only glowing center of the universe, then elsewhere is just blurring that she couldn't see those hazy edges of the universe clearly, oh wait, there she saw Steve heading to the loo, "I bet he is gonna do something", Natasha smirked.


End file.
